Strong Enough For Us
by celticicegoddess
Summary: CloudTifa. After a night of passion with Tifa, Cloud leaves. Sephiroth returns. Will Cloud save the one person he truly cares about, or will he be too late? Preg.MF. Violence. Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VII : Strong Enough For Us

Prologue

Tifa's POV

"Cloud, don't go. We did nothing wrong." I kept saying.

" It doesn't matter. We never should have had sex Tifa. It was wrong of me to take advantage of you." Cloud said while packing his stuff.

"Bullshit Cloud! It was my decision. I am a consenting adult and what we did last night was not sex, we made love and you know that I don't just sleep with anybody."

"It doesn't matter Teef, I have to go. I'll be back whenever. Don't worry. But I don't want to discuss this anymore. Goodbye Tifa. I'll see you around."

Cloud turned and walked out the door without looking back. I stood there stunned until I heard the roar of his bike and I ran out of the bar.

"CLOUD!!!" I screamed.

He was gone and I had a bad feeling I wouldn't see him for awhile, and even then it might be too late.

Chapter 1: I Don't Want to Go

It has been six weeks since Cloud left. Oh don't get me wrong he has stopped by to visit Denzel and Marlene but mostly when I am not around. I think he is going to avoid me for awhile. Speaking of the rugrats, they will be back soon. Barret took them out with Vincent, something about giving me a break. So I am standing in the bar cleaning dishes and trying not to vomit. I haven't felt well for a couple of days so I must be coming down with something. Yuffie has been worried about me. But thank goodness she has a date for the rest of the night.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"We are closed."

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I walk to the door and open it saying,"Can't you fucking read?! We are clos….ed"

Hmm, how odd there isn't anyone there. I close the door and walk back to the bar. I feel very nervous and anxious for some reason. As I reach for a glass I hear the click of a gun being cocked. I slowly turn towards the sound fearing for the worst.

"Hello Tifa." I hear before I hear the boom of the gun and feel something slam into my shoulder, knocking me to the floor. As I try to get back up the guy knocks me back down and holds an ornate dagger to my ribs. I look up and see Yazoo, but what is worse is I see Sephiroth looking at me through Yazoo's eyes. Well crap.

"Poor poor Tifa, all alone and no one to save her. I have a message for dear Cloud. Will you give it to him for me? Doesn't matter if you accept or not, he will get it."

"Go to hell you bastard." I grunt.

"Such language on a Lady is unbecoming, but then again you are no Lady. If you were, you wouldn't have slept with Cloud now wouldn't you?" Sephiroth whispers in my ear before he slides the dagger into my side. I bite my lip, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing me in pain but he only smiles.

"So brave. How long will you be able to stay quiet? Especially when I tell you how much danger your child is in." He chuckles, right before stabbing me again, this time between the ribs. I can't be pregnant, can I? We used protection. Then I remember that I have been sick a lot recently. Oh God no. Not my baby. Sephiroth laughs as he twists the dagger. I can feel myself grow weaker as my blood pools the floor.

"I must go now kitten, people are coming and I know that Cloud will get my message. Won't he darling?" He leaves as silently as he came. I am gasping for air now as I press my hand to the wound in my side and the one on my ribs. I try to stay conscious as I hear the door open again and I hear my name being called.

"Tifa! We are home. Where are you?" Its Marlene and Denzel. If they see me like this it will give them nightmares. Marlene comes tearing around the corner and screeches to a stop as she spots me. "Tifa?" I blink.

"Denzel go get my Dad! Tifa?" She runs to my crying, as she trys to stop the bleeding to my shoulder. I try to speak but all I have is blood in my mouth. I hear more footsteps as Denzel comes back with Barret and Vincent. They take one look at me, Vincent picks me up as he runs out the door, Barret on his heels. I guess they are taking me to the hospital. But I can't focus much. Someone is calling me, telling me to hold on. It sounds like Zach and Aerith. They are telling me to fight. So I am trying but the blackness beckons. And my strength has gone. But I am still fighting. For my baby and myself.

Normal Pov

The doctors rush Tifa into surgery and as they are trying to stop the bleeding they notice that the stab wound to the stomach was directed at a certain spot so they call for an ultra sound as they attempt to repair all the damage. The doctors are concerned that she will bleed out before they can fix everything. Before they place the oxygen mask on her they hear…

Tifa's POV

"_Cloud_." I whisper as I fade.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

Hey guys, I am really on a roll with this story. I want to thank TokyoDevil for being my very first reviewer. Cyber cookies for you. I would also once again like to thank my beta pohbear. He rocks solid. I am up for suggestions if anyone would like to put them out there. Just let me know what you would like to see and I'll consider putting it in the story. Once again I don't own final fantasy. I just like messing with the characters. Now on with the fic.

Chapter 2: Will she make it?

Normal POV

Vincent and Barrett paced the waiting room floor, while Yuffie comforted the children. They had sent the call out to everyone and everyone was on their way in. Everyone except Cloud, that is. No one was able to reach him so they just left a message on his phone telling him to call one of them as soon as possible. As the hours slipped by, more friends showed up, but the group was still worried. Cloud hadn't called and the doctor still hadn't come out with an update. The wait was killing them. Marlene and Denzel had slept for a few hours and so had everyone else. But the kids awoke to the sound of the door squeaking, they looked around and noticed the doctor had finally come out and so they ran over and started asking questions. All the racquet the kids were making woke up Cid, Vincent and Barrett, who when seeing the doctor went over to ask their own questions and corral the kids. The Doctor, finally having adults to give news to, turned and looked at Vincent and asked, "Were you the one to bring Ms. Lockhart in?" At his nod the doctor continued. "It was touch and go for awhile there but we were able to contain the bleeding and repair the shoulder. The wound to her stomach however was trickier. Whoever did this to her was deliberate in his attack. But we caught the damage in time and we were able to save the baby. She is in ICU and will remain there until she can breathe on her own. She is resting comfortably and one of you may stay with her but the rest will have to visit tomorrow."

"Will Tifa be ok?" Denzel asked.

The Doctor looked at Barrett who's hand Denzel happened to be holding. "Tell us." Barrett said.

The doctor sighed and said, "We are going to keep a very close eye on her and the baby. She is not out of the woods yet but we are going to give her the best care possible. And by the looks of all the weapons in this room alone, I am guessing she will also be getting the best security possible. So if you want to pick someone to stay, I can take them in and everyone else can visit tomorrow." The doctor smiled at Marlene and Denzel while letting the adults know that he was giving them privacy to sort everything out. Vincent looked to Barrett and Cid and said, "I'll watch her. Cid, you go give everyone else orders as to their posts. Barrett I want you to take the kids and head back to the bar. Cloud might head there. Keep it tight-lipped until we find out who did this. Got it?"

Cid nodded his head and walked back to the others and Barrett said, " Okay, we will wait for Cloud at the bar. Hopefully that boy will show up soon."

Marlene tugged on Barrett's shirt and asked, "Will you tell Cloud?"

"About what Sweat pea?"

"About the baby." Denzel piped up.

"Why would Cloud want to know about the baby?" Vincent asked.

"Because," Marlene said, "He and Tifa had sex and she thinks he is avoiding her because of it."

"WHAT!?" They both exclaimed, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Well we heard them arguing one day and then about three days ago, Tifa left her diary out and I thought it was my homework so I read it. But she didn't write anything about a baby. Just about him and that she thinks she is coming down with the flu." Marlene stated quietly, as if waiting to be scolded.

"Don't worry Sweat pea, you aren't in trouble. We are just shocked that is all. Lets get you two ready to go and hopefully Cloud will be back at the bar. Go get your stuff together and I will be there in a moment." The kids ran off as he turned to speak to Vincent. "Take Red XIII in the room with you. If Cloud shows up don't let him in until we talk him down. Someone did this to Tifa to get to Cloud, and if they realize they failed, they will try again." He said as he got ready to join the kids.

"Agreed, but if you see Cloud first, kick his ass for running off, and then tell him what happened. But don't tell him about the baby. That is Tifa's job." Vincent ordered when Barrett started walking away.

"Got it, Cloud won't know what hit him."

Well I hope you guys like this chapter and I have already started on the third. But I need to sign out because we have a major thunderstorm rolling through. Ttyl.

Ok everyone I am back with another chapter. Yay me. So far no road blocks but lets keep our fingers crossed, and if you can do it, our toes too. LOL. Sorry I had sugar. Bad Celtic. So once again, I do not own these characters. I just like to play with them. Now, on with the fic.

Chapter 3: Shock

Clouds POV

I had been working hard for the past few weeks, not just with my deliveries but with trying to avoid Tifa. I was not trying to be cruel, I just don't want her questions, or her anger at me leaving. So I stop by when I know she is either busy or out. It's a Saturday night so I can visit the munchkins without seeing Tifa. I pull in front of the bar and notice that there was no one here. Which is odd for this time of day, it should be packed. I walk inside and see it empty. There is no Tifa, no customers, no kids, nothing. I start calling for the kids, even Tifa, hoping that someone would answer me. Nothing, so I walk behind the bar hoping to find a note, just in case, but all I see are glasses and…blood. A lot of it. "Oh God, what happened?" I ask aloud, knowing that I wouldn't get an answer. Then I hear it, someone is behind me, chuckling. I turn around and see, Yazoo, but it isn't Yazoo. Not really, its his body but the body language and laugh are off. Then he looks up and I know who it is. "Sephiroth, you bastard, how many times do I have to kill you?" I ask. I reach for my sword and as I am about to attack he speaks.

"Poor poor Cloud. He missed all of the excitement. And now he is too late to save her."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

He grins at me. "And do you know what is so sad? He won't even get the chance to be the father he was about to become. So sad, I heard she died whispering your name. Tsk tsk tsk. Oops time to fly." He vanishes as I stand there in shock. Surrounded by what I now know to be Tifa's blood. I look up at the sound of the door opening and see Barrett walk in, followed by two very tired children. I start to walk over and say something when Barrett sees me. The look on his face changes and he rushes me, slamming me into the wall.

"Where in the hell have you been? We have been trying to reach you for the last 24 hours. Do you even comprehend what has happened? What fear we have gone through?" He screamed as I tried to answer him. When he finally loosened his hold I ask," Is she really…..dead?"

Okay I wanted to cry at that last part. So the next chapter should be up soon. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all I'm back. I was on a roll today. I got the go ahead from my muse and we wrote up a storm. So here is chapter 4 and once again I don't own final fantasy just the plot.

Chapter 4: Revelations and Fear

Hospital, ICU, Tifa's room

Normal POV

Vincent and Red XIII are sitting at opposite ends of Tifa's room. One is watching Tifa and her monitors; the other is watching the exits. It has been about 4 hours since they first entered the room and Tifa has already been taken off the breathing machine. A nurse stops in every forty-five minutes but isn't really able to get past Red. Tifa though, still has not awoken.

"Who do you think could have done this to her?" Red asked.

"I don't know who did this but I can think of why. If this is Clouds baby, then any number of his enemies would love to kill her just to hurt him. Think about how he was after Aerith died. He was distracted and could have been killed. Now think about what would happen if he lost Tifa and his child. He would be easy pickings. So we need to figure this out fast. We won't stand for this atrocity. I have no doubts about that."

"But we still need to figure out who did this in case they also try to come after one of us."

"I know, but right now our main focus will have to be Tifa and making sure she gets better." Vincent said as he walked to the window and gazed into the darkness. He then turns back to Red to say something else when they both heard movement from Tifa's bed.

They turned to see Tifa groan, then blink and look around the room and then she breathily said," Cloud…Danger…Sephiroth…Baby…Danger…", before falling back to sleep. Vincent and Red look at each other and at the same time say,"Sephiroth? SHIT!"

Okay guys I am ending the chapter here. Wasn't it fascinating……okay I am kidding, I made it longer just for you guys.

Back at 7th Heaven

Normal POV

"Please just tell me if she is alive, I need to know." Cloud asked quietly. Barrett seeing Clouds defeated posture, lowers him to the floor and says," Cloud, look at me. She is in the hospital. They had to operate, but they think she is going to make it. We on the other hand still think she is in Danger."

"Is…is the baby okay?"

"You know about the baby?" Barrett asks as he advances toward Cloud ready to strangle him.

"I just found out. Sephiroth was here, taunting me about Tifa. He thinks she is dead. But he did it to try and get to me an-"Cloud was interrupted by Barrett's phone ringing. Barrett checked the number and says "its Vincent." As he answers the phone. "Hey is she awake?...Yeah…I have him here and we are on our way in. Let me get the kids somewhere safe." Barrett hangs up the phone and turns back to Cloud.

"Is she awake?" Cloud asks.

"She woke briefly and spoke, but we need to get there soon. If Sephiroth knew about the baby, and when you would be here then by now he might know that Tifa is still alive. We need to hide the kids and get over there."

"I know a place to hide the kids. Tifa had this built just in case of emergency right after we killed Sephiroth the second time." Cloud opened a hidden panel at the side of the bar and ushered the kids in. He told them to stay put and to not come out for anything. As they started to walk out to their vehicles Cloud says, "You never did tell my if the baby survived."

"Oh yeah, the baby is okay. Tough like Mommy. Hey does that mean we get to call you Daddy?" Barrett asked with a smirk.

Cloud grinned and said," Only my child can call me Daddy, and I better not hear it come out of your guy's mouths at all."

They got onto their bikes and drove to the hospital and as they slowed down to pull into the parking lot, the entrance to the hospital exploded.

"Tifa!!!" Cloud yelled as he jumped off his bike and ran towards the raging inferno.

Okay everyone; this is the real ending to the chapter. I so wanted to cry. I'm getting too attached to my story. The next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow so if I get more reviews I will try and put the sixth one up as well. Love you all. Thank you to those who have reviewed. Good night.


End file.
